Wake Up
by Iggity
Summary: Ron hasn't seen Hermione all day, but when he does, she's a bit annoyed. Pretend HBP was never written...


**A/N: Okay, so I won't spoil the mood at the end of the story (thanks to my friends...-rolls eyes- they say that it wrecks it...), I'll put everything up here. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT mine (but, like everyone else, I wish they were...especially Ron...), and the song belongs to Coheed and Cambria. **

**Thanks: To my great friend Michelle, who sent me this song because she loves it and wanted me to listen to it. Good job, now I can't stop listening to it! But it's all good, lol.**

**Reviews: Are very special to me. I enjoy getting my otherwise dust and fly filled inbox stuffed with reviews :D.(hint hint, nudge nudge :P)**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please review when you're finished. I accept anonymous reviews...**

* * *

Wake Up

The Head Boy hadn't seen his best friend all day, which worried him greatly. What if she was hurt? He checked the time; 11:55 pm...on a Friday at that.She would have told him if there was a Prefects meeting, even if he already knew about it, so where was she? Ron flopped down onto the couch and waited for Hermione to come in. Around 11:59, he heard the portrait hole open and he turned around in his seat to see Hermione Granger stumble into the Common Room. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy, which, Ron noted, was the first sign that she had been crying. He got up from the couch and silently crossed the room and wrapped Hermione up in a hug. She jumped slightly, but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

'Are you okay, Hermione?' he whispered into her ear.

She sighed heavily and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

'I guess so, Ron. Why?' she asked. Ron shrugged.

'Just wondering,' he replied. 'Because, and don't take this the wrong way but, you look like shit.' She snorted and a smile played across her face.

'Why, thank you, Mr Weasley,' she said to him. He grinned.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'No.' Ron looked at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked softly. She looked at the floor.

'Everything. Today was…well…crap.' Ron stared at her.

'Whoa, wait. Did Hermione Granger just let a swear word pass by her beautiful lips?' he mocked. She grinned slightly.

'Shut up, Ronald,' she replied. Ron laughed and steered her towards the couch in front of the fire. They sat down and Ron placed his arm around her shoulders and looked at her.

'So…what made today crap?' he asked softly. She groaned.

'Everything. Classes, the library, you and Harry-' Ron stopped her.

'What? What did Harry and I do?' he asked her, removing his arm from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and lent her head against the back of the couch.

'I tried to talk to you two today, but you just kept ignoring me. I don't know_what_ I did, but you could have told me so I could have apologized,' she replied sadly. Ron thought back. They_had_ ignored Hermione today. And for no reason at all. Ron looked at Hermione.

'Oh my, God. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't even know we were ignoring you.' She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Ron.

'It's alright, don't worry about it,' she replied, a smile forced onto her face.

'No, it's not all right. Harry and I treated you like crap, and that's not good. We shouldn't have done that!' Ron answered. Hermione sighed.

'Just forget it, all right!' she responded. Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it at the look on Hermione's face.

'Okay. I'm sorry about before, and now I'm dropping it,' he said. Hermione smiled.

'Thank you,' she said, curling up on the couch and closing her eyes. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked at him. 'What?' she asked sleepily. He moved closer to her and bundled her up in his arms, hugging her. He heard her sigh contentedly and smiled to himself.

'Tired?' he asked. No response. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was sound asleep. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up to the Heads Dorm and tried to get her into her room, but found that he couldn't. He sighed and took her to his room. He placed her in his bed and tucked her in. Then he turned and headed for the door so he could sleep on the couch in the Common Room. His hand touched the door knob when,

'Ron?'

_I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again_

_I wish that I could stay, but you argue_

_More than this I wish, you could've seen my face_

_In backseats, staring out the window_

He turned and looked at Hermione, who was looking at him, half asleep. He walked over to the bed and gently sat on the side.

'What's wrong, 'Mione?' he asked her softly.

'How did you get in my dorm?' she asked him. He chuckled softly.

'It's my dorm. I'm leaving to sleep on the couch,' he whispered. She looked at him.

'No…no, I'll go to my dorm…you can have your bed back,' she said. Ron chuckled.

'No. You're too tired, just go back to sleep,' he replied.

_I'll do anything for you _

_Kill anyone for you_

_So keep yourself intact_

'_Cause I will be coming back_

_In a phrase to cut these lips _

_I love you_

'No, it's not my place to kick you out of your own bed,' she replied in a groggy voice. Ron bent to whisper something in her ear, but Hermione had started to get up, and they kissed. They pulled back almost immediately, and Ron saw that Hermione's eyes were wide.

'I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…' but Ron pulled her back in for another kiss. He felt her sigh and smiled against her lips. She pulled away and stared at him.

'What's so funny?' she demanded. Ron cupped her left cheek.

'That fact that you sighed. It was cute,' he replied. She looked at him and grinned sheepishly.

'It's just that…well…I've waited for three years for you to do that,' she replied.

_The morning will come _

_In the press of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest _

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath_

_Until you decide to wake up_

Ron gaped at her.

'What?' he asked. She looked at him.

'I've been waiting for three years to kiss you,' she replied, a sad smile dancing across her lips. He looked at her in awe.

'You're kidding,' he said. She shook her head, and Ron lent in and kissed her again, harder. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and heard her moan as she opened her mouth.

_I've learned through hope and faith_

_On the curves around your face_

_That I'm the one you'll hold forever_

_If morning never comes for either one of us_

_Then this I pray to you wherever_

They pulled apart and Hermione looked at Ron in a loving way.

'Ron…' she began, but he cut her off.

'I love you, 'Mione. You say you waited three years, well, I waited 7. Ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose, I've liked you. I just knew, somehow, that we'd be friends and then get together,' he whispered to her. She looked at him and cupped his left cheek.

'I never knew…why didn't you tell me?' she whispered. He shrugged.

'I guess I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way,' he replied. She sighed.

'I couldn't have been more obvious, Ron. How did you _not_ know?' she asked.

'I don't know…maybe I wasn't paying attention to your actions…just you,' he replied. Hermione smiled and hugged him. He reveled in the warmth of her arms and then pulled back slightly.

'I'm…I'm going to sleep on the couch now…I'll see you in the morning, alright?' he whispered to her. She sighed.

'You can stay…with me,' she replied, a blush slowly rising in her face. Ron looked at her.

'Are you being serious?' he asked. Hermione nodded.

_I'll do anything for you_

_This story is for you_

_('Cause I'd do anything you want me to for you)_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Kill anyone for you_

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes, Ron. Really,' she whispered. Ron bent down and kissed her cheek.

'I'll control myself, don't worry,' he whispered. He pulled back and saw that Hermione looked stunned.

'You…you…what?' she said.

'I'll control myself,' he repeated. She tilted her head to one side.

'You want to…with me?' she asked him. He felt his ears start to glow and nodded embarrassedly.

'Yeah…yeah, I do. Why do you think I would always leave after we fought?' he responded sheepishly. Hermione gave him a weird look, then a look of comprehension dawned and she looked away.

'Right…of course,' she replied. Ron chuckled slightly and pushed her hair back. He stood, removed his shirt and climbed in the bed beside her. She grinned and curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, and her left arm draped over his stomach.

_So leave yourself intact_

'_Cause I won't be coming back_

_In a phrase to cut these lips_

_I loved you_

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him. She sighed contentedly and lifted her head, pressing her lips against his cheek. She placed her head back on Ron's chest and closed her eyes. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

_The morning will come_

_In the press of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath_

_Until you decide to wake up_

Ron opened his eyes. It was morning, and he was in the exact same spot he was in when he fell asleep. He heard someone snoring lightly and looked down to see Hermione curled up against him, still asleep, her head on his chest, and her arm draped over his stomach. He smiled and lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head and pushed her hair out of her face. He continued to stroke her hair until she started to stir. He grinned and figured he'd stroke her cheek until she decided to wake up.

_The morning will come_

_In the press of every kiss_

_With your head upon my chest_

_Where I will annoy you_

_With every waking breath_

'_Til you decide to wake up_


End file.
